Playing Poker
by sassyduck
Summary: Shepard and Vega get into a game of drinking poker. Kaidan is less than amused. One shot.


Playing poker with Vega had been a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. Or maybe a very _good_ idea. Shepard couldn't really tell anymore. She couldn't remember at what point exactly it had become drinking poker, but Vega was definitely buzzed, and she was way beyond that, if her newfound proclivity for giggling was any indication.

"I'm not sure what your problem is, Vega," she slurred as laid down another winning hand. "You _were_ winning, but now I'm takin' you to the cleaners."

Vega just laughed and took another shot. "You've lost all your tells trying to drink me under the table."

Shepard fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Naaaah, I think you're just distracted by my pretty face."

He shook his head and dealt the cards. "Really, Lola, you should know by now that it takes more than that to make me blush."

She tapped a finger against her chin, considering. "Well, you know, the Major does get distracted by lots of…other things. And he has a much cooler head than you do."

James coughed and studied his hand. "I'm…ah…sure he does."

Shepard just about squealed with glee at having found something that flustered the LT. "You know, there are lots of things I appreciate about the Major as well. He has many…fine qualities." She grinned as he threw in his hand, poured another shot, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things about you that 'the Major' _appreciates_ as well."

"Please, Lieutenant. _Enlighten me_," Kaidan growled from behind them. Vega jumped out of his chair and stood at attention. "Exactly how is that any of your business?" Vega stammered for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what to say, but Kaidan didn't let up. "I suggest you go find something else to fill your off duty hours," he said quietly, a keen edge beneath the velvet rasp of his voice. "Or I will find a way to fill them for you."

With the Lieutenant gone, Kaidan turned on Shepard, who was nursing her refilled tumbler of brandy. He leaned on the edge of the poker table, bringing his face closer to eye-level. "Shepard…keeping up morale is one thing. But can't you maintain at least sense of propriety with your subordinate?"

Shepard downed the last of her brandy and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "_You _didn't seem to mind so much," she muttered as she stood and made her way towards the elevator.

It took a moment for Kaidan to recover from the shock, but, when he did, he charged after her, his biotics sparking dangerously. He caught up with her as she entered the elevator, and his anger drove him to pin her against the wall, one hand a hot band on her upper arm, the other fisted against the wall next to her head.

"It's different with us," he rasped, the electricity sparking against her skin as his lips opened over the tendons on the side of the throat, making her moan. He hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he ground his hips against hers. "Unless you're telling me you let him do this to you, too." One hand snaked up her torso, cupping her breast and thumbing her nipple when it hardened from the contact even through her clothes. "I don't know if I could abide anyone else even _thinking_ about you like this."

She ripped at his uniform, hands seeking the smooth skin of his chest, fingers greedily scraping across the flat disks of his nipples. "James is just a big flirt. He doesn't actually mean any of it." Her hands fisted in his hair as she crushed her lips to his. The combined taste of her and the good brandy sent him reeling. Shepard took advantage of his momentary distraction and, dropping her feet to the floor, flipped their positions so quickly she almost knocked the air out of Kaidan's lungs. The door opened behind them and she grinned wickedly, working on removing his belt as she dragged him towards their room.

Shepard didn't waste any time completely removing his pants once the door was closed behind them, kneeling in front of him as she slid the fabric down his toned legs. Kaidan leaned back against the cold metal as she took his hardened sex in her hand and stroked him from tip to base and back again several times before taking his length into her mouth. He groaned and let his head fall back against the cold metal of the door, one hand fisting in her hair while the other curled in on itself. She stroked along the bottom with her tongue as she pulled him in and out, her eyes dancing with mischief as she looked up at him, knowing that she was going to make him lose control. The blue electricity dancing along his skin was proof of that. Kaidan slammed his free hand back into the door, channeling the biotic energy that had been coiling dangerously inside him into the metal instead of Shepard's delicate flesh, unconcerned that he put a large dent in the paneling.

Once his biotics were back in his control, he used the hand still fisted in her hair to pull her head back and make her stand, the smooth skin of her neck exposed to his lips and teeth and tongue. He assaulted her flesh for a few moments to distract her while he prepared a stasis field and caught her in it from the neck down, her eyes widening in shock. "That…that's cheating," she stammered as he began tearing her clothes off with his biotics, raising goosbumps across her skin anywhere his energy-extended fingers touched. "You…you're not playing…fair…"

He smirked and rolled her nipples between thumb and forefingers. "Nice of you to notice," he rasped in her ear before pushing her ruined uniform and underwear off her body and discarding it. Kaidan pulled her against him abruptly, delighting in the heat of her skin on his. He pinned her between the wall and his body and reached between them to tease her clitoris, finding her even slicker than usual. "Oh baby," he groaned, his fingers dipping inside her. "Maybe I should do this more often."

"Yes please," she panted, her head tilting back as he touched her _just there_, making her muscles spasm around him in release. Had she not been restrained by his stasis field, he knew her hips would have been greedily pumping against him.

When she had ridden out the waves of her orgasm, he released his stasis field and joined his body to hers as she wrapped her limbs around him. The pace he set was both fast and demanding, thrusting into her as solidly as she was rocking her hips against him, the little whimpers she was making in the back of her throat driving him crazy. She looked down at him, her gaze an earnest mix of her steadfast love and the heated desire he had caused in her. It sent him over the edge and he spasmed inside her as her muscles clenched around him, her end triggered by his own.

He carried her to the bed, where he showered her with tender kisses before they fell asleep, on top of the sheets but still curled in each other's arms.


End file.
